Episode:Proud to Be Your Bud
|image = |caption = Bud builds a portal in the basement that summons his true self, who tells him how much of a loser he is in "Proud to Be Your Bud" in Season 8 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 3 |overall = 160 |network = FOX |production = 8.03 |imdb = tt0809289/ |guests = Michelle Nicholas |airdate = September 19, 1993 |writers = Stacie Lipp |directors = Tony Singletary |previous = "Hood 'n The Boyz" |next = "Luck of the Bundys" }} Proud to Be Your Bud was the third episode of Season 8 of Married... with Children, also the 160th overall episode of the series. Directed by Tony Singletary and writen by Stacie Lipp, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on September 19, 1993. Synopsis Bud builds a portal in the basement that summons his true self, who tells him how much of a loser he is. Meanwhile, the rest of the Bundy family worry that Bud may be going insane, except for Al, who's fighting with a voice mail system to get parts for his Dodge. Storyline The other Bundys think Bud has flipped out when they overhear his basement conversation with his 'cool' alter-ego, who arrives from another universe and tries to teach Bud the tactics for picking up women. Meanwhile, Al has a personal battle of his own with an automated phone service to order a new spare part for the Dodge. Guest stars/Recurring ;Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Michelle Nicholas as Libby Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the popular Budweiser beer slogan the company started to use in 1993 to help promote the beer after poor sales, but it was dropped 18 months later. *The theme of this episode, Bud dealing with a mirror image of himself, is an homage to a Twilight Zone episode entitled "Nervous Man in a Four Dollar Room" *Kelly mentions that Bud "...has as much chance of finding a date as the cast of 'Roc' does of getting served at Denny's.". This is a reference to the popular FOX black sitcom that ran from 1991 to 1994. It is also a reference to an incident at a Denny's restaurant in May of 1993 when six black United States Secret Service agents visited the restaurant and were forced to wait an hour for service while their white companions were seated immediately upon entering. *The costumes that Bud has hanging in his room are references to various entertainment figures: **Buderace, '88 - Liberace **Tito Bundy, '89 - Tito Jackson **Indiana Bundy, '90 - Indiana Jones **Grandmaster B, '91 - Grandmaster B **Joey Bud-Afuoco, '92 - Joey Buttafuoco **Billy Ray Bundy - Billy Ray Cyrus *This episode marks the final appearance of the Grandmaster B persona, as it can be seen hanging up along the wall in his room. *After Bud starts hearing voices down in the basement, he mentions the "Rainbow Wig Guy", a popular fixture at sporting events during the 1970s and 1980s, known for his multicolored wig and holding up signs that read "John 3:16" to spread his message about Christianity, until his arrest during a standoff in 1992. *The voice that tells Bud "If you build it, he will come" and Al "If you build it, he will come... if you want them to build it for you, press 1" are references to the 1991 film "Field of Dreams" Goofs *When the camera shows to the two Buds from the uncool Bud's backside, its obviously not David Faustino, as the person in the green shirt appears to have a chubbier face, a different haircut and thicker beard. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes